


Chapter 10 -- Halloween

by iridescentOwl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter 10 -- Halloween, Chapter Related, Chapter rewrite, Gen, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentOwl/pseuds/iridescentOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of the last few paragraphs of Chapter 10 of <i>Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 10 -- Halloween

_Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white._

_Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind._

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I was in here when the the troll was discovered, so I didn't know to go back to the tower. Harry and Ron realized I wasn't there, so they came to find me. When the troll came in, I started screaming, and they heard me. If they hadn't come after me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Harry and Ron tried to look as though Hermione wasn't leaving out the bit where they locked it in with her first.

"Well — in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, why didn't you inform a prefect? You should have known better than to go look for her on your own."

Harry and Ron mumbled apologies.

"Miss Granger, if you are not injured, you may leave."

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.

"Well, you should still have informed a prefect or teacher when you realized she was not at the table, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.

"We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.

Harry shrugged. "The professor's right, though, we should have gotten someone else."

"Good of Hermione to not mention we locked it in first," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry pointed out.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," they said and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.


End file.
